


The Start of Something New

by boydivision



Series: Tumblr Prompt Drabbles [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Neko Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boydivision/pseuds/boydivision
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Did you just hiss at me?"





	The Start of Something New

It’s 2am and Dan is pacing back and forth in the kitchen of his most recent hookup. Phil, his mind graciously supplies. Phil doesn’t have any milk in his fridge. 

At 19, Dan’s still a relatively young but also relatively immature neko. His mother never felt the need to stop giving him his cup of warm milk every night before bed, and as a result, he’s got no chance of sleeping even a wink without it. He almost barks out a laugh at the thought of it. Can’t sleep without his milk even after he spent the last hour getting pummeled into the mattress of what might be the hottest guy he’s ever had. He stifles the self-deprecating chortle only because he’s terrified of waking Phil up.

Usually, if this came up, he’d probably leave, head back to his own flat where there’s plenty of fresh milk and a microwave to heat it up in that won’t wake anyone. But he’s in a bit of a predicament as the trains stopped two hours ago. His phone is dead so Uber’s out and he’s halfway across town. Even if he had a reliable way to get home he’s pretty sure Phil’s asleep on top of the trousers that were absolutely yanked off him in a fit of passion the moment they stepped through the bedroom door. So he paces.

-

Sometime a few minutes later he’s stopped pacing and is just staring forlornly into the refrigerator, muted meows escaping his mouth without his consent, likely an effect of the alcohol that’s still slightly buzzing through his system. He’s wondering if he can squeeze anything resembling milk out of the fresh mozzarella sitting in the far back when he feels the contact of a cold hand on his bare arm.

Dan jumps back, slamming the refrigerator shut and crouches, hissing, waiting a second for his eyes to adjust and unveil his intruder. 

It’s Phil. It’s obviously Phil. He lives alone, he’d told Dan so, encouraging him to be as loud as he likes. Dan blushes slightly at the memory of what Phil had done to him immediately after.

“Did you just hiss at me?” 

Dan just stares at him, a sarcastic ‘are you really that stupid’ look on his face. He’s still crouched low to the floor.

“Wait, are you a neko?” Phil asks. He whispers the word neko like it’s a secret. Like this is something fascinating and new to him. Dan wonders idly how sheltered this guy was growing up.

“Mate, how drunk are you? You fucked me doggy. How on earth did you miss the fact that I have a tail?”

Phil’s cheeks pink in the low light of the moon that filters in through the half-open slats of the blinds.

“I was pretty sloshed. I think I noticed something but it didn’t seem right to ask or mention it. I didn’t want to offend you. I like you.”

Phil likes him. Dan’s never had a one night stand say they like him before. This guy keeps getting weirder. But there’s also a part of Dan that wants to tell Phil he likes him back. He’s so attractive. But he’d also been so funny, kind, and goofy at the bar they’d met at. And the stuff he’d done with his tongue, later on when Dan was grasping at his sheets, well, that’d been downright sinful.

He doesn’t say it though. Because Phil keeps talking before he gets the chance.

“Also, why were you standing here looking in my fridge?”

It’s Dan’s turn to blush

“I...well you don’t have any milk. I can’t really sleep without a cup of it before bed,” Dan tells him reluctantly.

Phil coos. He actually fucking coos and Dan has half a mind to stand up and walk home in just his pants, the fucking prick.

When Phil realizes that Dan’s still crouched close to the floor, staring at him unamused, he dashes over to the kitchen table where he’d dropped his things before whisking Dan off to the bedroom and grabs a fiver from his wallet before walking over to Dan and holding a hand out.

Dan allows himself to be pulled up, though somewhat reluctantly, and feels Phil press the note into his hand. 

“There’s a 24-hour shop a block down. Get some milk and bring it back here. I meant it when I said I wanted you to stay. Might even make you breakfast in bed as long as you don’t have any hairballs on me while I’m sleeping,” Phil says it all with a goodnatured glint in his eye.

Dan pushes him. 

“Fuck off, mate,” he says with a giggle. 

Once Dan’s got his trousers from between Phil’s sheets and stuffs his feet back into his shoes he starts for the door but he hears Phil calling after him.

“What do you eat for breakfast? I’m not really a tuna in the morning kind of guy but I guess I could make it work. I don’t have any though. D’you need another fiver to pick up some Fancy Feast while you’re there?”

He’s taking the piss. Phil’s still laughing when he shuts the door. Dan can’t believe what he’s gotten himself into.

The next morning though, when they’ve finished their pancakes in bed and Phil slithers one hand into Dan’s pants and the other up to marvel at the softness of his ears, he thinks it might be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Though I've got a number of wips I'm currently working on this is my first published phanfic, even though it's definitely more of a drabble.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and encouraged!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr at [mlmdan](https://mlmdan.tumblr.com/) and/or reblog my fic [here](https://mlmdan.tumblr.com/post/181656209291/22-with-neko-danphil)!


End file.
